what does my ghost see?
by Lizzy Faller
Summary: pretty much the title says it all. Fred dies and now looks over his family. especailly his brother George. this came to me in a dream, so please tell me if it sucks. one-shot. please review!


I don't know what happened. I saw this flash of light and now I'm standing over my body.

I'm I dead?

I follow my brother who takes me to the great hall, my mother and sister are there waiting for us. They cry as they see my body. All I want to do is put my arms around them and tell that I'm ok. But as I try, my arms go through them.

My younger brother joins them shortly after while I wait for my twin, I don't know how he'll react to this news.

It's funny, that I shouldn't know how my other half will feel.

That's when the doors slam open, and I see the red hair run towards us. He knelt by my head and pounded on my chest, he shook me and slapped my face, trying desperately to wake me from my eternal sleep.

"Fred! You can't be gone!" he would yell, tears pouring down his cheeks.

I looked away, I didn't want to see him like this.

My parents looked down at the scene in horror, my sister cried on a friends shoulder. And Ron, he was too shocked to even show an emotion.

how could I leave them? Especially now?

I look back to George. How could I leave _him_? Him of all people? We made a promise that we would be together till the very end, that we would be there when we got married, to see each others children grow. But that's just a broken vow now isn't it?

They take my body in a room filled with others like me. I can see them cling to themselves as loved ones leave them.

"Fred?" a voice calls my name.

I turn to see Lupin. "what are you doing here?"

"the same reason why you're here." Tonks came up from behind him.

"not you too." I gasped. "what about Teddy?"

Tonks held herself as Lupin tried to comfort her. "Harry will take care of him." he said.

I look around me and find that there was hundreds of souls in this small room, all having the same sorrow filled look upon their face. Like there's no hope in the world anymore.

A small white glow came from the ceiling and we all looked up, we started floating up towards it. I fought against it, and my feet landed back down on the stone floor.

"what are you doing?" Lupin asked looking down at me.

"I can't leave them, not yet."

He nodded to me and disappeared in the bright light.

I was alone in the room now, no one called my name, none that could see me anyway.

I passed through the wall and into the great hall again, found my family and sat near my brother. His fists clenched, his jaw forcefully locked, and his head looked towards the ground, while his eyes remained shut, trying not to show the tears that fell to the floor.

"I'm here George!" I yelled. "don't cry! I'm right here!"

But he still sat, head hung and looking worse every minute.

I looked to find my mother, sister, anyone. They left to fight again. I had to protect them.

I found my mother, side by side with my sister. Ginny's eyes filled with rage as she cast cures and counter curses. I saw that a curse was coming towards her.

"Ginny!" I yelled. I ran to her, tears filled my eyes. No, she wasn't going to die too. I touched her shoulder and she was pushed away.

Did I save her?

My mother gave the killing curse to the death eater that tried to kill my sister.

I located Percy a few flights of stairs ahead of them, he and my father were dueling multiple wizards. I watched as they put them all under a restraint spell. My family was taken care of. It was George that would need my help.

he was where I left him. Angelina Wright sat by him with her arm around him, trying to comfort him. He didn't acknowledge her.

"George?" I came up to him. "let her help you."

But he sat there like a statue. Angelina left him to tend to others who were injured.

"what am I going to do with you George?" I sat by him and placed my hand on his. His hand twitched. It wasn't much, but it was something.

The battle ended, but George didn't celebrate like everyone else. He left for the burrow before the rest of the family.

I appeared there to see him packing up his things.

"what are you doing?" I asked him.

He kept on packing, looking at my bed from time to time. When his bag was packed he walked up to it and placed a hand on my pillow.

"why did you leave me?" he asked.

I stepped towards him. "I didn't mean to."

He threw the bag over his shoulder and left.

Followed him to our flat above our joke shop. There he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and downed it in seconds, he poured himself another.

"stop it! You'll kill yourself!" I slammed my fist on the table, the liquid in the bottle shook, but he didn't notice.

The days that followed were filled with cries in the night, several bottles of brandy and whiskey and a few trips to the bathroom to get rid of the poisonous alcohol he put in himself.

On the tenth day of this, he seemed to ease up a bit. He still drank but he drank maybe a bottle less, and this continued till he was down to one bottle a day. It took him eight months.

The shop never opened that whole time, he didn't try to attempt to do any experiments and he didn't talk to our family, he didn't even go to my funeral.

I looked down at him as he slept.

"Fred? Where are you?" he asked in his sleep.

"right here." I touched his forehead.

"I miss you."

My eyes started to tear. Why did have to cause him so much pain? "me too."

"when you coming back?"

"I can't come back, you know that."

" but I love you."

I took my hand off his head and took a step back.

"Fred? Where did you go?" his voice asked urgently.

"I'm still here."

"what am I going to do without you?"

" I don't know."

"what do you _want_ me to do?"

I looked around the flat. "I want you to forget about me, not entirely, but just enough for you to move on."

"I can't do that."

"yes, you can. I'm not asking you to forget right away, but slowly. I want you to be with mum and dad. they need you right now." I walked back to his side. "I'll always be right beside you. helping you if you get stuck."

I saw that tears started to run down his cheeks through his closed eyes.

"I want you to meet someone who can make you complete." I paused. "you remember our promise to each other? I know you won't see me get married or have kids, but I want to see you do it."

"I don't know if I can."

"yes, you can, don't ever give up on something like this."

"wouldn't even know where to start."

"start with mum and dad. Ron, Ginny, Percy…the whole lot of them."

He opened his eyes, breaking my contact with him. He looked around and grew disappointed. "is was just a dream." he told himself. His head hit the pillow again, and he didn't talk to me for the rest of the night.

I walked around his flat, how everything changed in these last few months. I saw the same light from the great hall above the living room.

"I'm not ready yet!"

"they know." Lupin appeared behind me, sitting on the kitchen counter. "they applaud you for your efforts, but feel you can't do this alone."

" so what now? Are you going to help me?"

'that was the plan."

The next few weeks were filled with me and Lupin following George around Diagoon Alley.

"what do you want him to do with himself?" Lupin asked me one night.

"I don't know!" I punched the wall. "I want him to be happy."

"then lets do that." Lupin touched my shoulder and we appeared in a foreign flat.

"where are we?"

"Angelina Wright's flat."

I knew where he was going with this. I stood over her sleeping figure and touched her forehead. "Angie?"

"Fred?" he sleeping face formed a confused frown.

"hey. I need a favor from you."

The next day me and Lupin waited in the living room as George walked aimlessly around the flat. finally a knock on the door caught his attention. Angelina waved from the entrance.

"hey George."

"Angelina? What are you doing here?"

"we haven't talked in so long. Want to take a walk together, catch up on old times, maybe grab a cup of coffee?"

George looked back to his flat. "sure, just let me grab my coat."

"well done." Lupin patted me on the back.

I smiled to myself.

Long story short, he kept his promise to me. His an Angelina were engaged one year later, they plan on having their first baby in the summer.

"what should we call him?" she asked one day as she rubbed her swollen belly.

George smiled as he touched it. "Fred."

I lightly put my hand on his shoulder, he turned slightly at the touch.

"what's wrong George?"

he smiled. "nothing." he turned back to her. "do you think." he paused. "he's watching us right now?"

She nodded. "yeah."

The night the baby came was one of the most hectic days I've seen George have. The whole family sat interacting room.

"just breath." I whispered to him. "you're not the one having the baby."

He laughed.

"what's so funny?" Ginny turned to him in the waiting room.

"I just thought about something Fred might've said just now." he smiled to himself again.

That night he sat in the hospital room alongside Angelina, both exhausted and sleeping.

"George?" I whispered as place my hand on his arm. "I have to go now."

"what?" his eyes shot up and he looked at me. "Fred?"

"you can see me?"

He nodded.

I turned to Lupin standing on the far side on the room. "it's my gift to you."

"thanks." I told him.

"who you talking to?"

I turned to George again. "no one."

George stood up and walked in front of me. "am I dreaming?"

"afraid not mate."

"where have you been?"

"right beside you, like I promised."

"why do you have to go?"

I put my arms around him. "I won't be gone for good." I pulled away and looked into my brother's eyes. "I'll always be around, whenever you truly need me. I'm a part of you remember?"

He smiled as he looked down at his feet, his eyes teared up.

"don't cry." I pleaded. "you should be happy."

"I am." he looked over at Angelina and his new son. "you got to see him."

I looked at my nephew. "make sure he knows me when he's older. And don't leave out any details."

"I won't."

I gave one last embrace and walked over by Lupin.

"are you ready this time?" he asked me.

I looked back at George. He looked back at me, with a smile on his face.

"yeah."

The light surrounded me and I was lifted into the air. "I'll be watching you Georgey boy." I called to him.


End file.
